Unconditional Model
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Bertemu kembali dengan murid mesum yang menggambar dirinya dalam keadaan tak senonoh itu sungguh sesuatu. Terseret ke dalam kumpulan anak MOS, dibuat malu oleh murid mesum itu, dan tak lupa, ia digantungkan oleh pernyataan yang membingungkan. /sebut saja sequel psikotes/


**Unconditional Model**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Unconditional Model © Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Modern!AU | Typos | OOC | Yaoi | dan lainnya.**

**A/n: Bisa dibilang sequel "Psikotes". **

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

* * *

Eren memeluk tumpukan kertas di dadanya, mendekapnya erat agar tak jatuh. Kaki jenjangnya menapak mantap pada ubin putih berkilau di bawahnya. Manik hijaunya melirik ke sana ke mari. Ia baru tahu bahwa sebuah sekolah bisa seramai ini. Sedari tadi ia berjalan, ia terus menjumpai para murid yang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil membawa bawaan berat.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Ia melirik sebuah kertas yang tergantung di depan dada—jangan berpikir mesum—salah satu murid. '_MASA ORIENTASI SISWA_' itulah hal pertama yang Eren baca ketika melihat isi kertas itu. Ia ber-oh-ria ketika mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dan bagi murid baru tentu saja sedang masa orientasi.

Eren tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat masa SMA-nya yang _acak adul_ itu. Tenang saja, Eren masih belajar dengan benar dan nilainya memuaskan. Hanya saja ia teringat bagaimana kejahilannya bersama dengan teman-temannya itu. Mereka nyaris diskors gara-gara menjahili guru. Tentu saja mereka tak jadi diskors, siapa yang tidak tahan dengan _puppy eyes_ milik Eren yang dikenal nomer 1 sejagad raya.

Sungguh, ia tak melebihkan apapun.

Secara itu fakta.

Dan sudah masuk dalam pakta.

.

Maaf, mari kita lanjutkan.

Eren berhenti berjalan ketika menemukan ruang yang sedari tadi ia cari. Ruang Guru. Begitulah tulisan emas yang berada di atas papan berlatar hitam itu . Ia mengetuknya pelan pintu yang terbuka itu. "Permisi," ia melangkah perlahan dengan sopan sambil melihat ke dalam.

"Anu—saya Eren Jaeger, saya ingin memberikan hasil psikotes kemarin," ucapnya pada salah satu guru yang kebetulan dekat dengan posisinya.

Guru itu menengadah dan memberikan senyum 5 jari yang sedikit ganjil. "Oh, ternyata kau benar-benar manis," guru berkacamata itu terdiam sesaat sebelum berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai menginpeksi Eren. "Hmn, Grisha kalau punya anak memang tidak main-main," gumam guru itu sambil menatap intens pada bokong Eren.

"Anu—Maaf, Anda siapa? Mengapa Anda tahu Ayah saya?" Eren bertanya sambil berbalik, kemudian menutupi bokongnya itu. Ia tahu, ia memiliki bokong indah. Tapi malu juga kalau dilihatin seintens itu.

"Maafkan aku Eren. Perkenalkan namaku Hange Zoe, panggil Hanji saja. Dan aku, hmn, bisa dikata teman kerja Ayahmu," Hanji mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum _ganjil_ sekali lagi.

Eren ragu sesaat sebelum menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Oh ya, Eren, kau bisa menaruh hasil psikotesnya di meja Erwin,"

"Erwin?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip sekali—karena bingung.

Hanji tiba-tiba mimisan.

"Eh, Hanji-san tak apa?" Eren—yang tak sadar bahwa ia penyebab mimisannya Hanji—mencoba menolong Hanji. Ia mengulurkan sebuah tisu bersih kepada Hanji.

"Terima kasih, Eren—aku tak apa." Hanji menerima tisu itu dan mulai membersihkan hidungnya. "Kau pasti tak tahu siapa itu Erwin ya?" Eren mengangguk. "Tenang, aku akan mengantarmu,"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari ruang guru. Sekali lagi Eren melihat para murid yang mondar-mandir dengan hebohnya. Sedang apa sih sebenarnya? Kenapa terlihat pada tegang semua seperti itu? Eren yakin MOS tak seburuk itu juga. Paling sial kalau kau _digiles_ kakak kelas atau terpaksa malu di depan.

"Ini ruangannya," Hanji menunjukkan sambil menatap Eren yang masih celingukan.

'_WAKIL KEPALA SEKOLAH'_

'Oh, jadi Erwin yang kutemui nanti adalah wakil kepala sekolah—wow,' batin Eren.

"Kau bisa langsung masuk. Tenang saja, ia ramah kok… Secara dia juga guru sejarah yang punya kesabaran tinggi untuk mengajar," setelah berkata Hanji berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Eren membalasnya, kemudian setelah Hanji menghilang di belokkan, ia mengetuk pintu di depannya.

* * *

Levi mendecih pelan ketika melihat barang bawaannya. Ia akan mengutuk siapa yang meminta para murid baru untuk membawa semua barang bawaan ini. Iya sih murid baru, tapi tolong dong, lihat keadaan juga.

Levi bukannya lemah atau lelah membawa barang sebanyak itu. Hanya saja ia malas untuk membeli barang aneh-aneh yang diminta itu dan membawanya ke sekolah. Belum lagi, setelah ini masih ada kegiatan yang menguras tenaga.

**KRINGGGGGGGG!**

Bel penanda untuk berkumpul di lapangan berbunyi. Dengan malas Levi beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti murid-murid lain yang bersemangat untuk ke lapangan. Levi menempatkan dirinya pada barisan kelompoknya yang pada hari pertama telah ditentukan.

"Selamat pagi!" kakak kelasnya menyapa dengan tersenyum cerah melalui toa yang ia bawa.

"Selamat pagi!" para adik kelas kelihatannya tak mau kalah juga. Membalas sama kerasnya.

"Wah, kelihatannya pada semangat ya? Masih pagi soalnya, nanti siang juga lemes—iya tidak?" pembawa toa kembali menyuarakan suara.

"Iya!" sebagai adik kelas yang baik semuanya menjawab, walaupun jawabannya sungguh jujur.

"Oke, karena masih pagi dan semangat, kami akan memberikan kalian sebuah misi," tiba-tiba wajah kakak kelas menjadi keras dan serius. "Misi ini sangat membutuhkan pertimbangan dan persetujuan. Jadi aku harap kalian memikirkan baik-baik sebelum memilih," mata kakak kelas mulai menyusuri adik kelasnya yang mulai gugup itu.

"Misi kali ini adalah … mencari model!"

Adik kelas tak kuasa tak berkedip bingung dan menyuarakan "HAH" sekeras mungkin.

"Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, misi ini membutuhkan pertimbangan dan persetujuan. Maka dari itu, kami meminta kalian untuk mencari seseorang yang mau dijadikan model kalian. Kalian harus mempertimbangkan tampang sang model. Tapi kalian juga membutuhkan persetujuan dari sang model. Model tak mau, maka tak bisa."

"Kalian bingung model ini untuk apa? Kami akan memberitahukannya nanti setelah kalian semuanya berkumpul di sini! Sekarang, kami beri waktu 30 menit untuk mencari model kalian kemudian kembali lagi ke sini tepat waktu. MISI DIMULAI!"

Suara peluit penanda misi dimulai. Levi yang dari awal ogah-ogahan menahan dirinya untuk tak menerjang kakak kelas yang membuat misi se-_kampret_ ini. Dengan malas Levi mulai menjalankan misinya. Waktu 30 menit dan ia harus mendapatkan seseorang yang setidaknya masuk kategori _"menarik"_ dan mau ia ajak.

Levi yang kebetulan melewati ruang wakil kepala sekolah berhenti berjalan ketika pintu itu terbuka. Ia terdiam ketika seorang pemuda keluar dari pintu itu. Kemudian mereka saling tatap dan jatuh dalam keheningan.

"A-AH! Kau murid mesum itu 'kan?!" seru pemuda itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Levi dengan jari telunjuknya setelah menyadari siapa orang di hadapannya ini. Wajahnya memerah sempurna sampai telinganya membuat Levi menyeringai tipis.

Oh, Levi tahu siapa yang sekarang di depannya. Tentu saja ia tak akan lupa pada modelnya yang paling _seksi_ ini. Seringai Levi makin lebar.

"Ho, kau pengawas waktu itu ya? Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Levi melangkah mendekati pemuda yang sekarang bergetar itu. "Atau kau sengaja datang untuk menemuiku?" Levi meniupkan angin pada telinga Eren yang memerah itu.

Eren bergetar pelan atas perlakuannya. "Ti—tidak! Aku hanya mengantar hasil psikotes kemarin!"

"Benarkah?" Levi mulai turun menuju leher jenjang milik Eren. "Hey, apakah kau suka dengan hasil gambarku kemarin?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Gambar tak senonoh seperti itu, mana mungkin!" bantah Eren.

"WAKTU HABIS! SILAHKAN KEMBALI BERSAMA MODEL KALIAN! DAPAT MAUPUN TIDAK!"

Suara toa sang kakak kelas menginterupsi waktu intim Levi dan Eren. Levi mendecih tak suka kemudian menarik tangan Eren.

"Eh—eh, mau kemana? Lepaskan aku!" Eren memberontak sambil memukuli tangan Levi yang mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"Diamlah, Eren. Aku akan melepaskanmu nanti, tidak sekarang." Eren segera terdiam ketika ditatap tajam oleh Levi.

_Hey! Dia yang lebih tua kenapa mau-maunya disuruh sama orang yang lebih muda darinya! Mana nyuruhnya tidak sopan lagi!_

Eren _ngedumel_. Tapi _diempet_.

Eren pasrah diseret Levi menuju lapangan. Ia berdiri diam di samping Levi begitu Levi masuk dalam barisannya dan tampak menunggu perintah dari seorang—yang Eren simpulkan sebagai kakak kelas—pembawa toa.

"Bagi yang tak mendapatkan model silahkan baris memisahkan diri. Bagi yang mendapatkan, silahkan berhadapan dengan model kalian."

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari yang tak mendapatkan model. Dalam otak mereka 1001 hukuman dari kakak kelas serta cara meloloskan diri mulai bermain di dalam otak mereka. Sedangkan yang mendapatkan model mulai berbalik dan menatap pasangan mereka.

Levi menatap intens pada bola mata hijau yang berpendar itu. Eren yang merasa risih karena ditatap, memalingkan wajahnya. Levi cukup terkejut ketika bola mata yang hijau itu berubah menjadi keemasan ketika terpancar matahari. _Indah._

_Sungguh indah._

"Silahkan membuat model kalian tersenyum!" kakak kelas menyahut dengan toanya.

Levi mengernyitkan dahinya. Membuat Eren tersenyum? Ia belum pernah melakukannya. Membuat Eren memerah? Ia sudah berulangkali melakukannya, dan berhasil.

Levi menyeringai. _Menarik_.

"Hey, Eren," Levi memanggil nama sang pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Eren takut-takut menatap Levi. "Katakan padaku, apa kau takut padaku? Apa aku menyeramkan bagimu? Apa kau benci padaku?"

Eren mangap begitu diserbu pertanyaan oleh Levi yang biasanya cukup irit berbicara. "Anu, Levi, sebentar—" Eren mulai kesusahan ketika Levi masih saja bertanya.

"Katakan padaku Eren, kau tak perlu memendam perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau pasti marah karena aku menggambarmu dalam keadaan bug—"

"WAAAA—Jangan membicarakan hal tersebut di sini!" potong Eren dengan histeris.

"Dengar Levi, aku tak marah, tak benci, tak takut, dan kau tak menyeramkan. Kau adalah kau. Pandanganku padamu berbeda dengan pandangan orang terhadapmu," Eren mulai menjelaskan. "Aku memang kesal karena kau menggambarku dalam keadaan tak senonoh. Dan mungkin saja aku bisa membencimu, dan marah padamu … tapi aku tak bisa…"

Wajah Eren sudah terasa sangat panas dan ia yakin warna merah telah memenuhi wajahnya. Ia tak pernah gamblang mengatakan perasaannya. Dan ia merasa sangat malu telah menuangkan semuanya di depan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Levi yang terdiam di depannya masih dalam keadaan terkejut mendengar pengakuan Eren. Sesaat kemudian senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipi merah yang menggoda itu. Ia mengangkat wajah itu, kemudian menatap dalam manik yang kali ini terlihat hijau kebiruan.

"Terima kasih, Eren… Aku senang mendengar isi hatimu," Levi mengembangkan senyumnya yang langka itu.

Wajah Eren semakin merah. Walaupun begitu ia tak bisa untuk tak membalas senyum yang diberikan padanya. "Levi semakin tampan ketika tersenyum. Aku suka!" Eren berucap dengan nada riang tanpa memikirkan apa yang ia katakan.

Sesaat setelah sadar apa yang ia katakan, Eren mulai gelagapan. "Anu, bukan begitu—Aku—itu… Ah!"

Levi menarik pinggang ramping itu dalam rengkuhannya. Aroma Eren segera tercium begitu nikmatnya. Senyum tak bisa ia tahan begitu melihat tingkah laku Eren yang begitu menggemaskan di matanya.

"Kau yang memerah itu manis. Kau yang tersenyum itu _indah_…"

"Eren Jaeger, jadilah _model tanpa syaratku_…"

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC (?)**

**A/n: **

Hai! Saya bosan dan saya bikin cerita.

Saya bingung ini bakalan jadi ada chap selanjutnya atau tidak. Karena saya tidak persiapan untuk chap selanjutnya. Kalau saya niat, mungkin ada chap selanjutnya. Kalau enggak, mungkin berharaplah saya bakal buat chap selanjutnya.

Kalian tahu, saya paling lemah bikin cerita _multichapter_.

Dan jangan mengharapkan update cepat pada saya.

Maaf kalau jadi gak jelas ceritanya. Saya sendiri juga mubeng. Ini cerita cuman buat fuwa-fuwa doang.

Ah, ya, dan terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mereview FF saya yang kemarin. Maaf tak bisa membalas. Saya baca semua review, dan saya tidak bisa untuk tidak nyengir kuda.

Ada yang mau review?


End file.
